


Be Careful

by Annide



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: One morning in the life of Paul and Marjan
Relationships: Marjan Marwani & Paul Strickland (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925704
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Be Careful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brilliantbanshee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantbanshee/gifts).



> Written for the "One Hundred Ways to say 'I love you' " prompt list on tumblr. brilliantbanshee requested 99. "Be Careful"

It was morning. Everyone was still half asleep as they sat around the table to drink their coffee and grab some breakfast. It was a slow, quiet morning. They’d been lucky enough not to get woken up during the night. They’d had a call that ended late, but at least they managed to sleep uninterrupted. Paul finished his plate, rinsed it and put it in the dishwasher.

“I’ll head into the shower. I woke up all sweaty again.”

“It’s all the covers you use, they’re not necessary.” Marjan said.

“They were in Chicago. I’m still not used to being here, I can’t sleep without them yet.”

“Alright, well, be careful. TK was just there, he probably left the floor all wet and slippery again.”

TK let out an offended sound from next to the coffee maker, his hair still damp as he just joined them. He liked to shower before breakfast to avoid a crowded bathroom. Paul simply got up a little earlier so he was done eating before everyone else.

“Thanks, Marjan, I will.”

*

They stood on the edge of a cliff. Or more accurately, Paul and Judd did. They held the line as Marjan went down. A car had driven off the road and Owen had sent her down to assess the victims and give them a picture of what needed to be done. She was about three quarters of the way down. A piece of the cliff side broke under her foot, she slipped and her shoulder hit against the rock.

“I’m fine. Might just be a little sore tomorrow.” She told the others through her radio.

“Be careful.” Paul said. “I don’t want you out of commission and leaving me alone with those Texan guys.”

“Haha, very funny.” Judd said.

“Don’t worry. I love this job too much to do anything to jeopardise it.”

She made it down and walked right to the car. She checked one, two, three, four passengers. All dead. Not one person had survived the crash. It was the kind of call they got occasionally, the kind that was always an option, but that was always hard to get through. They hated showing up to a scene too late, being there only to confirm that there was nothing they could’ve done. They’d come as fast as they could, nothing they could’ve done would’ve changed the outcome. There was still this feeling of helplessness that filled them all as they packed up their things and headed back to the firehouse.

*

Marjan found Paul sitting alone in the lounge. Everyone else was either finishing up their chores or enjoying the fresh air outside. She didn’t feel like doing that. She was still a little shaken from that last call and she preferred being alone, and drink a comforting cup of tea. She knew Paul was in a similar state of mind, so she’d brought him one too.

“Thanks.” He said when she handed it to him without a word.

“Be careful, it’s hot.”

She sat next to him. It felt nice to just be next to each other, understanding what the other was feeling without having to say anything. They simply drank their tea, letting the hot beverage fill them with warmth, as if driving away the cold of death. By the end of shift, they both felt better.

*

For once, they’d managed to convince TK to join them for brunch after shift. It was usually just her, Paul and Mateo. But with a call from Paul to Carlos, they’d gotten the boys to come with them. It was great to have someone from the outside, someone who hadn’t found a car full of dead passengers this morning, just enjoyed a nice comfortable bed. It lightened all of their moods and within a few minutes everyone was laughing as if it was just another day, which it was for people with their kind of jobs.

“Hey, Marjan, I found this great new store. It has a lot of ingredients I always struggle to find.” Carlos said. “I could show you, it might have some of the stuff you’ve been looking for.”

“That sounds great. Do you have time this afternoon?”

“Be careful,” Paul said, “this is exactly how you end up a third wheel.”

“If anything, TK would be the third wheel on this trip, he’s not much of a cook.” Carlos said.

TK rolled his eyes and everyone laughed. They knew it was true. He could cook basic stuff well enough, but, despite Paul and Marjan’s attempts at teaching him, he hadn’t improved at all. It was alright though, not everyone enjoyed the same things and that’s what made spending so much time around each other interesting. Besides, she and Paul had way too much fun cooking together, sharing tricks and recipes, teasing the others about their lack of taste and, most importantly, getting to sit and relax while Judd and TK washed the dishes. Every friendship was unique and Marjan wouldn’t change the one she had with Paul for anything.


End file.
